


Friend of a Bundle of Joy

by BWolf_20



Series: Bundle of Joy [3]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bastard Avengers, Brain Damage fears, Brainwashing, Conditioned Tony Stark, Dark, Diapers, Disturbing Themes, Evil Avengers, Evil Bucky Barnes, Evil Steve Rogers, Forced Baby Mentality, Gen, Horror, Loss, M/M, Manipulative Rhodes, Mental Instability, Needles, No happy ending here, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Non-Sexual Age Play, PLEASE READ TAGS!!!, Past Kidnapping, Past non-consensual drug use, Poor Tony, Regression, Twisted Avengers, Twisted Rhodes, doubtful Rhodes, forced age play, mental manipulation, twisted logic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-05 01:08:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 14,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16357724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BWolf_20/pseuds/BWolf_20
Summary: Rhodes finds himself beginning to miss the old times he had with Tony when he was his best friend and questions the possibility of having him back from time to time. When there's an attempt to make that happen, they discover it may not be so simple to return Tony to his previous adult state.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I really wanted a disturbing and horror driven Avengers's fic featuring Tony while we're in the spooky month of Halloween, and so I decided to write the next story in this twisted series. Hopefully I'll be able to complete it before that holiday. 
> 
> PLEASE be aware of the stories in this series coming before this one! The Avengers aren't your normal good guys here. They're twisted since they forced Tony into this in the past. That is the dark nature of this particular verse. so PLEASE READ TAGS! Don't read if you can't take the horror or evil Avengers!  
> Also, this one's intended to be a little darker than the previous ones!

Rhodes gave a big stretch after stepping out of the car and gazing up at the tower. After several weeks of being away, he found it felt good to be back home.

As he rode up the elevator, he smiled at the idea of seeing his team again. It had been a long mission, but it was over now. As much as he looked forward to working with the rest of the Avengers again, his current desire was to kick back on the couch and take a long nap. But before that, he figured he might hit up a bar with Tony. They certainly had a lot of catching up to do, and he was curious about what projects he’d been working on since…

His thoughts trailed off into nothing, and his shoulders slumped when he had to remind himself that he didn’t have his old friend anymore. The Tony Stark that he once worked with and shared a laugh with was gone. He had gone back to being a child, so there was no chance in getting those moments again.

Rhodes sighed and tried to bite back the sudden disappointment as he approached the doors. He buzzed and a minute later Bruce answered the door.

“Oh hey, back already?” the doctor greeted as he pulled him into a hug.

“What do you mean back already? It’s been a month.” He patted Bruce on the back before stepping inside. “I sure hope you guys haven’t replaced me.”

“There’s no replacing you Rhodes, since no one else has a handle on piloting the suit.”

The tease earned him a playful nudge from the Colonel, but in truth the mention of the suit, even though he was referring to Iron Patriot, left Rhodes feeling a twinge of sadness. As they moved further into the living room, Rhodes spotted a certain someone that could have replaced him on the team. At least he could have, if he didn’t currently have the mind of a baby.

Tony was currently sitting on large sheets of paper, a lot of which were currently covered in colorful hand prints mainly consisting of red and blue. Tony’s own hands showed clear evidence of the messy art project that was currently taking place. Rhodes watched as he sought out a free spot, then leaned forward and pressed down with both hands to create a nice impression of red and blue hands. He clapped at his work before looking up to see his audience and give a smile behind his pacifier. 

“Bucky and Steve are out shopping, so they asked me to babysit,” Bruce explained as he smiled back at Tony. 

Rhodes gave a nod as he stared at Tony who had once been his best bud, but was now more of a nephew to him. He smiled as he moved closer.

“Hey buddy, whatcha doing here?” He leaned down and planted a kiss on his forehead, making him giggle softly. 

“Awwt!” Tony exclaimed happily while throwing his hands up. The pacifier slipped from his mouth, but was saved from the floor since it was attached to his green shirt which had a clown face on the front. 

“Art,” Rhodes clarified as he took in all the hand prints. “I didn’t know my little man was so talented.”

He playfully ruffled his hair while Tony beamed. 

“Yeah he’s making quite the mess with it, but we don’t care, do we Tony?” asked Bruce.

Tony just looked at him before dropping his eyes down to his painted fingers. He suddenly had a great interest in mixing the colors together on his hands. Still smiling, Rhodes moved away in favor of sitting back on the couch. Right away his muscles sang in relief. 

“It feels good to be back,” he said while dropping his head back.

“I bet. Care for a drink?” Bruce offered.

Rhodes leaned forward again and stretched.

“I think I could go for a nice cold coke.”

“Coming right up.”

Bruce headed for the kitchen, leaving Rhodes to find entertainment in watching Tony. He threw his hands down again, this time on top of previous hand prints. It didn’t seem to matter to him at that point, particularly when he decided that his clothes could use some of his creativity. 

“Oh Tony,” Rhodes lightly scolded. He looked up with a curious look as if to ask ‘What?’ “Your parents are gonna be mad at the way you messed up your clothes. Crayons would have definitely been the better choice.”

“Those are his play clothes,” Bruce explained as he made his way back with a bottle of coke. Rhodes happily took it. “And Bucky doesn’t feel comfortable with him using crayons since he tried eating a few.”

Rhodes took a long sip of the soda before settling back. As he watched Tony, he started feeling that sadness again. It was becoming a noticeable weight in his stomach.

“Yeah, I bet he’s a handful like that,” he noted.

“He sure is,” Bruce agreed.

Tony looked at the many red and blue prints and decided he wanted a different color. Off to the side on plastic were paper plates with the colors he’d been using. Tony crawled over to the plate that had yellow and pressed his hands into it. As Rhodes continued to keep his eyes on him, the sadness deepened. 

“Hey Bruce, you ever miss Tony?” Said man gave him a questioning look which encouraged Rhodes to elaborate. “I mean the old Tony. Back when he was our friend, and your science bro.”

A small smile appeared on Bruce’s lips as his face softened. Rhodes got the impression that he was reminiscing. Tony made a cooing sound as he crawled to another section of the paper while creating a trail of yellow hand prints behind him. 

“Yeah, sometimes I do,” Bruce admitted. “But I believe it’d be selfish to keep him in the life he had before now. He’s much safer this way, and I believe a lot happier.”

Rhodes turned to look at Tony and nodded in agreement.

“Yeah, I know, but Tony did enjoy being an Avenger too.”

“Unco!” Tony called as he sought Rhode’s attention. “I makin awwt.”

“I see that man,” Rhodes acknowledge, grinning. “Looks good too.”

Tony beamed and slapped his yellow hands down over the red and blue prints before him. The smile slowly dropped from Rhodes’s face, as did his head.

“It’s funny but, while I was out there fighting, Tony kept coming to my mind. I even had to remind myself that I wasn’t coming home to share a drink with my old friend.”

Bruce leaned forward looking concerned.

“What are you trying to say Rhodes? You want him back, to the way he used to be?”

Rhodes considered the question a little longer before answering.

“I know it’s selfish of me. He’s Steve and Bucky’s baby now and they deserve to be happy as his parents, but, I think it’d be good to have Tony back. At least from time to time.”

His face fell as he looked at Tony who had now resorted to painting random squiggly lines with his fingers. Instead of seeing the baby he had become, he saw him as a man, tinkering with his suit. 

“I don’t know,” Bruce replied. “It may be possible to push that baby mentality aside for a bit, but I’d definitely have to discuss it with Steve and Bucky first.”

Rhodes smiled at the possibility of talking to Tony, the old Tony, once again. He mentally prayed that Bucky and Steve would allow it.


	2. Chapter 2

“No.”

Bucky tightened his grip around Tony who was curled against him as he suckled the precious milk from his breasts. He squirmed a little, but otherwise was completely oblivious to the conversation going on around him, which Bucky was grateful for.

“Bucky, I just-”

“Stop. This isn’t happening,” he declared, cutting Rhodes off from saying more.

Rhodes looked over at Bruce seated beside him before turning to Steve. The captain stood before his husband and son with his arms folded in an intimidating fashion. He seemed to be hiding his anger while Bucky on the other hand was clearly expressing how much he despised the proposition of letting their little boy grow up again.

“Believe us Bucky,” Bruce began, “we understand that this is a difficult thing to consider.”

“No Bruce, I don’t think you guys do,” he growled. He looked down at his baby and ran a finger over his cheek. “Steve and I have waited so long to have Tony, and now that we finally have him, you want to take him away. You want to take away our baby. How is that right?”

“That’s not it at all,” Rhodes argued.

“It sounds like it is,” Steve spoke up. 

“It isn’t. I’m just asking for a moment with Tony. Just a small one. Maybe we can even schedule it. Like once a month we bring Tony back.”

Bucky was shaking his head.

“Forget it. You can’t just disrupt our baby’s life like that. He’s happy right where he is.”

“We’ve put that life behind us,” Steve added as he rested a comforting hand on Bucky’s shoulder. Bucky rested his fingers on it as tears started to well up in his eyes. This discussion was really starting to get to him. “Mr. Tony Stark is gone from the world. He’s gone from the Avengers. I thought we agreed to that.” Rhodes started to speak, but Steve threw up a hand to stop him. He sighed then settled down in a chair next to his family. “I get why you want this Rhodes. I understand missing a friend terribly. I can’t say I’ve really experienced missing Stark in the same way you have. Once I saw him all diapered up and in a onesie, he was my boy. He wasn’t an adult anymore. But…I can see it’s troubling you.”

“Maybe you shouldn’t be seeing Tony anymore,” Bucky said with the air of a protective mama bear. Tony squirmed again and unlatched from his nipple with a whine. Bucky took a moment to shush him and encourage him to keep feeding, which he did. “I hate to say that, but maybe it’s for the best. Being around our son is just going to make it worse for you.”

“Nothing will ever fully erase the old Tony from my mind,” Rhodes stated. “I’ll always remember him, but I’ll always love the Tony we have now. Look, I don’t have any ill intentions. I’m certainly not suggesting he go a day as Iron man or drink a few rounds at a bar. I would make sure he didn’t do those things. All I’m asking for is a day with him, just to chat. I think that will help me more than never seeing him.”

“I’ve looked into the serum I used,” said Bruce. “It’s possible to create a formula to counter it briefly.”

“How brief would it be?”

“Steve?” Bucky scolded. His eyes widened at the idea that his husband might be considering their proposition. 

“Honey, I’m just asking.”

“Maybe about three hours, or a little more. It would depend on the strength of it. I think less time would be easier on him, otherwise it might weaken the serum.”

“And what about our baby’s mind!” Bucky cried.

“Exactly. This can’t be done if it isn’t one hundred percent safe,” Steve agreed. He reached over and ran his fingers lovingly through Tony’s dark hair. Tony just continued to drink his mommy’s milk peacefully. 

“I don’t think it should be done at all Steve.”

“Bucky, I understand. I feel the same way. But, I also feel for our teammates. I’m starting to think it might not be so bad, especially if it’s only for a few hours.”

Bucky dropped his head, still not feeling right about the idea. Bruce leaned forward in his chair to plead Rhodes’s case to him one last time.

“Bucky I swear, this won’t hurt Tony in any way. He’ll still be your baby, and that side of him will resurface after the adult mindset wears off. It’ll be safe, and I’ll make sure he has no memory of what happened afterwards.”

“Please Bucky,” Rhodes begged. “I just want to see my friend again.”

After an agonizing couple of minutes, Bucky shut his eyes and gave a small nod.

“Alright. I’m, okay with it Stevie.”

Steve studied Bucky to make sure he was really okay before also giving a nod of permission.

“Alright. We’ll allow it.”

“Only if it’s safe first,” Bucky noted. “I don’t want this to be a first time experiment Banner.”

“Absolutely not. I’m not turning Tony into a lab rat here.”

“And you promise I’ll have my baby back?”

“Absolutely.”

Bucky looked down at Tony who was now dozing softly against him. His lashes fluttered gently against his cheek. No matter how hard he looked at him, he could not see the man he had once been. He kissed his forehead and re-positioned him so he would settle against his hip as he stood.

“Ok. I think we’ve talked enough about this. I want to Tony to the park.”

“Of course,” Bruce agreed.

Bucky turned swiftly, heading for the level in the tower that led to the elaborate indoor kiddie park Bruce had created for his nephew. Steve made to follow behind, but not before turning back to the Rhodes and Bruce.

“I’m trusting you guys on this,” he said seriously. “If this goes wrong, I can’t promise I’ll handle it well. The same goes for my husband.”

“I understand Steve,” Rhodes said softly. “It was my idea afterall.”

Steve nodded, then followed Bucky onto the park. Once they were alone, Rhodes hunched over as he released a deep breath of relief. He could feel joy sparking in his chest.

“That went, well,” Bruce acknowledged.

“Yeah,” Rhodes agreed. “I thought for sure Bucky would have killed me.”

“He might still if this doesn’t work,” Bruce admitted nervously. “But I’d be first on his list.”

The expression of relief on Rhodes’s face fell at the thought.

“I wouldn’t blame him. If this goes wrong, I won’t be able to forgive myself either.”


	3. Chapter 3

The first day of proposing the idea quickly shifted into a month with Bruce putting all of his effort into creating the formula needed to temporarily shut off Tony’s infant side. In all that time, Bucky had stayed glued to Tony like never before. It was as if he was convinced his baby’s time was up, therefore he needed to make the most of their last moments together. Neither he nor Steve bothered to call up to see how Bruce was progressing. Rhodes assumed they were secretly hoping the doctor would fail, therefore they wouldn’t have to worry about handing Tony over for a day.

Rhodes found he didn’t have much support when he broke the news to Clint over the phone. The man, along with Natasha, was currently visiting with his family on the farm. 

“You guys are gonna bring Tony back?” he had asked, sounding awed. Then his tone shifted to where he sounded disapproving. “I don’t know man. That’s their child, and if I were them, I wouldn’t want anyone   
attempting something like that. Sounds too risky.”

“Well yeah, they barely approved,” Rhodes told him, “but it’s just temporary. I just wanted to give you and Natasha a heads up in case you wanted to come down and visit with Tony.”

Clint was silent on the phone for a bit. Rhodes assumed he was giving the information to Natasha as well.

“I don’t think so Rhodes. Tony’s a baby now, and that’s all he should be.”

“I get you man. Just thought I’d let you know.”

Clint clicked off before he could say anything else. 

To his relief, Pepper hadn’t responded so coldly. In fact, she seemed intrigued by the idea.

“Tony’s coming back? Oh god.” A smile started to lift her lips.

“So, you think it’s okay? What we’re doing?” Rhodes questioned.

“Well, it’s not going to be permanent, so I think it’s good. I’ve had my moments of missing Tony as well. But Rhodes, how will Tony react to us? Will he have any idea that he’s been gone from our lives for so long? How will you explain that missing time?”

In truth Rhodes hadn’t thought about it. He figured catching up would be simple, but he supposed it would depend on what he remembered last. What would he say if Tony started asking questions? The last thing he wanted was to have a distressed Tony on his hands. 

“I don’t know,” he admitted as his stomach started turning in knots. “I’ll keep that covered so he doesn’t freak out. In the end, it’s gonna be worth it.”

“I hope so.”

A worried look crossed her face afterwards. 

 

Bruce stayed buried in the lab. Rhodes was often tempted to head down to see how he was progressing, but he didn’t want to risk interrupting his work. Soon one month turned into two, and by then, Rhodes was beginning to wonder if it was worth it anymore. Of course it would take time to perfect something he was sure had to be complicated, but the wait was still hard. 

Then a few days into the third month, Bruce confronted Rhodes with a smile.

“I’ve done it,” he said proudly.

Rhodes turned away from his lunch, wide-eyed.

“You…it’s done?”

“Yes.” He practically fell into the chair with a tired sigh. “All we need now is Tony.”

 

Not surprisingly Bucky wasn’t too happy to come to the tower. He pushed Tony along in his stroller while looking both anxious and pissed. Rhodes figured he had hoped the whole thing would be forgotten by then.

“Remember guys, we’re putting a lot of trust in you,” Steve reminded them.

“Banner, are you sure it’s safe?” asked Bucky worriedly. 

“Yes, I promise. I’ve ran several tests before now, just like I did with the serum before.”

“And I’ll get my baby boy back?”

“Of course.”

Bucky didn’t seem convinced, but gave a nod anyways. He pulled Tony from the stroller. Rhodes noticed that neither Bucky nor Steve had bothered to change him into clothing that would suit an adult more than a child. He was sure Tony would be confused as to why he was wearing a blue shirt with a bunch of balloons on it. 

“Alright sweetheart. I want you to be good okay? Everything’s going to be fine. I’ll see you soon.”

Tony didn’t seem to register that anything was amiss, so he took his mommy’s farewell kiss to his forehead just fine.

“He’ll be back in your arms before you know it,” said Steve as he too delivered a kiss to his forehead.

Reluctantly, Bucky handed Tony off to Rhodes. Bruce stepped forward and cleared his throat in a nervous manner.

“Uh Bucky, I understand that you might not want to stick around to chat with Tony Stark again, but Steve, would you…?”

“No. I can’t when he’s been our baby for so long. As far as I’m concerned Tony Stark is gone and I don’t want to disrupt that by staying and talking to him.”

“I understand.”

Bucky gave a sniffle before turning away from Tony and heading for the door with a now empty stroller.

“As soon as your chat’s over, I want him back Rhodes,” Bucky stated.

“Yes sir.”

When both parents officially left, some of the tension was released from Rhodes’s shoulder. He ran a hand over Tony’s hair, catching his attention. Tony was currently nibbling on his thumb and for the most part looking quite childlike. 

“Ok Tony, you’re going for a little nap while I catch up with my friend.”

Tony popped his thumb out and shook his head.

“No nap!”

Rhodes gave a smile.

“I’m afraid that’s how it’s gonna work. But first, you need something more suitable to wear.”

“I’ll see if I can drag up something,” Bruce offered. 

A minute later they had Tony dressed in a plain black shirt. Bruce folded up his kiddie shirt and stashed it out of sight. His diaper had been removed and replaced with a pair of boxers that fit him a little tightly. Rhodes just hoped he wouldn’t end up having an accident before he was set up in the lab. The same went for after he was changed. 

“I think he’s ready now,” Rhodes said after giving him a careful look over.

“Alright, let’s go.”

“Bwuc. Wanna paint.”

“We’ll paint later little man,” Bruce promised.

Tony scrunched up his nose in disappointment, but was otherwise calm as the two took him down to the lab.

 

The new environment naturally stirred interest within Tony. He immediately started squirming against Rhode’s hip in an effort to get down.

“Sorry little man, but it’s safer if you don’t crawl around in here.”

Tony whined with displeasure and made grabbing motions at pieces of equipment that caught his attention. Rhodes was all the more reminded of his old friend.

“I bet the first thing Tony will want to do is get to work down here,” he pointed out.

“I can see that,” Bruce said with a slight chuckle. “Over there. Lay him down on that table.”

Rhodes walked over to a cleared table and gently laid Tony down.

“No nap!” he complained. He threatened to throw his fists, but Rhodes caught them.

“Hey hey, none of that alright. You want me to report to mommy that you’re being bad?”

It took a moment for Tony to register what he was saying before he shook his head.

“Okay then. Behave for your uncle, and everything will be alright.” 

Tony calmed as Rhodes ran his hand over his head soothingly. Those big eyes looked up at him and made his heart twist. He hoped that innocence wouldn’t be lost in the procedure.

“You ready Bruce?” He looked around just in time to see Bruce filling a syringe with clear fluid.

“Yeah. Just hold him steady.”

“About how much time will we have with Tony?”

“As much as three hours,” Bruce explained as he walked over with the syringe at the ready.

“That’s it?” Rhodes asked with an air of disappointment. “That’s not much time.”

“I know, but it’ll be safer and less stressful on his brain. Making it too strong and giving you more time could cause some issues.”

“I see.” He looked down at Tony and put on a smile. “Okay Tony. Just keep your eyes on your uncle.”

“Unco?” Tony questioned before jamming a few fingers in his mouth. 

Bruce walked over quietly and pressed the needle into his neck. Tony immediately tensed and threatened to cry. Rhodes made soft shushing sounds as he held him still.

“It’s okay Tony, it’s okay.”

As Bruce pressed the plunger down, Tony turned the threat of crying into a wail. It didn’t disturb Bruce as he simply focused on getting the formula into him.

“Alright,” he muttered as he pulled the empty needle away. “That should do it.”

The men watched as Tony continue to cry. He even went as far as kicking his feet. Rhodes bit his lip as so far he didn’t see any sign of the adult Tony trying to come through.

“Are you sure it works?”

“Positive. Just give it a minute.”

They waited, and soon it wasn’t long before Tony’s wailing began to die down. He blinked his eyes drowsily and looked at them as if confused. 

“Un…co?”

Tony reached for him, but then his arms dropped to his side as he fell into unconsciousness. Rhodes didn’t realize how hard his heart was pounding until he let his hand fall across his chest. It became another waiting game, but fortunately they didn’t have to wait too long as Tony seemed to be twitching in his sleep. His head turned a few times, then his eyes fluttered.

“He’s coming round,” Bruce noted.

“Yeah, but is it big Tony or little Tony?”

Tony groaned and slowly opened his eyes. The confusion was clear on his face, but it seemed to fade once he rested his eyes on Rhodes. Rhodes was eager to call to his friend and embrace him, but he forced himself to hold back. Both Bruce and Rhodes were barely breathing. Tony blinked a few more times, then opened his mouth.

“Rhodey?”

Rhodes felt his heart leap.

“Tony,” he replied in relief.

Tony blinked, still looking confused.

“What the hell is…going on?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After so much time as a baby, mentally, the old Tony resurfaces :)


	4. Chapter 4

Tony sat up on the table with a face that was still a mask of confusion. Gone was the innocent look he’d had when being a baby. Rhodes was surprised how easy it was to now see the adult in the man.

“Rhodey what’s going on?”

“What’s going on is you’re back man,” he replied as he brought his arms around him for a hug. It really did hit the spot for him. 

Tony slowly dropped his arms around Rhodes, but did not embrace him since he was still at a loss. He turned and noticed another friend hanging back.

“Bruce?”

“Hey Tony. Good to see, you’re okay.”

As Rhodes pulled away, Bruce took a turn in hugging him.

“Wait a minute, what’s up with the hug fest? And why are you two acting like…” He paused as he realized he didn’t quite have a grasp on time. “Did…did something happen? You’re acting like we haven’t seen each other in a while.”

“In a way we haven’t,” said Rhodes. 

“What do you remember last?” Bruce asked before Tony could question his friend’s comment.

He dropped his head and tried to work his brain, but it was like trying to see past a heavy fog.

“I don’t know. Jesus was I hammered?”

“Not quite. A little work in the lab put you out for a while, but luckily you’re okay.”

Rhodes felt relieved with the partial cover up Bruce was able to create on the spot. 

“Yeah, and I’ve been away working, so we really haven’t seen each other in a while,” Rhodes replied as he placed a hand on his shoulder. “So I’m sure you’re ready to put in the work for a little catching up.”

Tony was giving a nod before really considering his words, especially when he felt there were a few more questions he should be asking. Tony rested his fingers against his temples, wishing the fog would clear. It was creating this odd sensation of being present yet not present, but there seemed to be something else there too in the back of his mind that he couldn’t lay a finger on; something hidden in the fog.

For now, not dwelling sounded good. 

“I won’t say no to a little chat. And maybe a drink won’t hurt.”

“Ahh, maybe it’s better to hold off on the drinks,” Rhodes suggested.

Tony hopped off the table and allowed Rhodes to lead him out with a hand around his shoulder. He looked back at the table as his mind momentarily urged him to ask more about his circumstances, but he just couldn’t find the energy to do so.

 

Once all three were seated comfortably in the living room, they fell into an easy conversation with Rhodes doing much of the talking as he discussed his solo mission. Tony would comment or bring up a joke here and there that kept the smile in place on Rhodes’s face. It really did feel like old times. Watching Tony laugh heartily and speak in full, clear, sentences as opposed to giggling and cooing, was what made the whole thing worth it to Rhodes. He was also pleased that Bruce was enjoying himself since the doctor never declared whether he was really in agreement with the idea or just determined to complete the task for Rhodes’s sake.

Tony glanced over at the clock.

“Shouldn’t Pepper be back by now?”

“You know Pepper,” Rhodes said. “Always keeping busy.”

“True, but normally I would expect her home for lunch, which I’ll remind you two we haven’t had yet.” He rose to his feet and stretched. “How about we grab a sandwich. I know a good spot.”

Rhodes tensed and straightened up in his chair. Going out was definitely out of the question since Tony was still a missing person to the public.

“Oh no Tony. Let’s just fix something here. I can whip up a sandwich just as good as any restaurant.”

“Really,” Tony teased as he folded his arms. “We’ll you’re gonna have to make enough for…”

“Something wrong?” Bruce asked as a curious frown appeared on his face.

Tony slowly sat and touched his brow. Rhodes frowned in concern. 

“Enough for the…team,” Tony finished with a tone of uncertainty. “That’s weird. I don’t know why I didn’t think of the others until now. Especially Ste…”

Something akin to dread was starting to fill Tony’s gut as the captain suddenly surfaced. It didn’t help when Bucky also joined the captain in his mind. It was like there was something off about those two, and the same could be said when he imagined Clint and Natasha, but it wasn’t as strong. 

“Tony?”

“Steve,” he said as he turned to Rhodes. “Where is he?”

“Out being an Avenger for the day. Why do you ask?” Rhodes wasn’t liking where this was going.

“I don’t know. I just…feel like something bad happened to him. Or with him. I can’t figure it out though. Damn. Wish my memory wasn’t so hazy.” He rubbed at his eyes in an effort to clear it away. “What the hell were we working on in the lab Bwuc?”

He blinked in confusion at the sudden odd pronunciation of his friend’s name.

“Shit,” Rhodes muttered as he glanced at the clock. He had been so caught up in their chat that he hadn’t bothered to realize it was already hitting the three hour mark.

“What? What happened?” The fogginess of his mind seemed to suddenly be growing, while something else was threatening to fade.

He took a step back and stumbled.

“Tony. I think you should sit before you fall,” Rhodes suggested.

“No, I think I need to go to my woom…my woom.” 

Again there was the odd pronunciation, which sparked fear. His legs wobbled badly. When he took a step back, intending to reach the couch, he could feel his legs preparing to give out. Bruce saw this immediately and was able to grab ahold of him before he took a bad fall. Slowly he eased Tony to the floor, which somehow felt normal and right.

With big frightened eyes he looked up at Bruce, then took in his environment. Everything suddenly seemed quite big and confusing. Bucky and Steve came to the front of his mind and he wasn’t sure why.

“Omma…I want omma, or…dada?” The fog was increasing, or was it actually clearing? “What the hell is happening?”

“Tony, you just need to stay calm,” said Bruce.

“NO! Something’s wrong with…my head. Oh god.”

His fingers fell against his temple. He was losing his grip somehow; losing himself. 

“Tony, it’s okay,” Rhodes said softly as he crouched before him.

“No…no.” He couldn’t think of anything intelligent to say. Frustrated, he started tearing up and kicking his feet. Everything was so confusing and scary. He just wanted to be held. “No…no, NO! Wan omma…wan omma!”

“Tony. Tony!” 

He calmed a little and looked at his friend. He sniffled as tears streamed down his cheeks. Rhodes pulled him into his chest for what he hoped was a comforting hug.

“Unco?” The question came in a softer version of his voice. Rhodes felt the tension in Tony’s body fall away.

Rhodes released a heavy sigh, knowing that the old Tony was gone. His little nephew was back, and he was quite scared.

“It’s okay little man. It’s okay. You’re uncle’s here.”

Despite the loss, Rhodes felt happy to know that Bruce’s formula had worked. And since it worked once, there was no reason why it wouldn’t work again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, Rhodes got to speak to big Tony, though it didn't last. But he's determined to have the moment again.


	5. Chapter 5

“So, it really does work?”

“Yes. He was there, with me. We talked and laughed for hours. Well, at least until it wore off, but the point is it works.”

Pepper bit her lip and dropped her head in thought. 

“I don’t know Rhodes. Maybe it would be too weird for me.” 

“No. No I think you can do it Pep. I’ll be there with you if you want.”

She clutched nervously at the end of her dress. The idea gave her a little thrill, but at the same time it worried her. They had been a couple before he was mentally de-aged, and she wasn’t sure she could take any references to their relationship when it was so inappropriate now. 

“I’d like that. I also like the idea of chatting with him alone, but…I don’t know.”

Rhodes stood from where he was sitting across from her, and walked over to place a comforting hand on her shoulder.

“You don’t have to decide today. We’re not doing this again until next month, so you have time.”

“Steve and Bucky are okay with this? Breaking Tony out of it once a month?”

“Well,” Rhodes began slowly, “Steve seems more okay with it than Bucky. So long as it’s never more than once a month we have permission. We get to talk to Tony again.”

Pepper smiled softly as she thought on it more.

 

Bucky shifted his folded arms across his chest as he stared down at Tony who was sleeping peacefully in the crib. Every now and then his little bundle twisted and frowned as if he was having a bad dream. Bucky had woken him in the hopes that it would clear whatever he was seeing in his dreams, but it resulted in a very grumpy Tony who cried at being disturbed. Putting him back down had been a nightmare.

“Bucky,” Steve called as he entered the room. “Come to bed. You’ve been standing here long enough.”

“I can’t. Not when Tony’s, troubled like this.”

Steve too looked down and caught his boy scrunching up his face again. He even whined and balled his fists.

“You want to wake him again?” Steve asked as he reached for him. 

Bucky grabbed his hand.

“No. I want him to sleep, but, I don’t know Stevie. I don’t think it’s bad dreams.” He turned to his husband with a serious look of concern on his face. “I think making him growing up again screwed him up.”

“Bruce tested the formula, and he made sure Tony’s not gone for more than three hours. And right after their chat, Bruce checked him out. He was fine. I think it’s just nightmares.”

Bucky sighed and leaned into him.

“God I hope so. But if this keeps up after the next session, it needs to stop. He's not Stark anymore, he's my baby.”

Tony fidgeted again and gave a low whine as if he was scared. Even his lower lip trembled.

 

Pepper dropped her hand on the door handle nervously. She could hear Rhodes laughing behind the doors, then a second later she heard Tony laughing. Her mouth parted with a slight gasp. It wasn’t the typical baby laugh she would hear from him. It was definitely the laugh of his previous self.

The next month had come far too quickly for her. In all that time she had been going back and forth on whether or not she wanted to visit with Tony. Now was her chance to see him again.

“Come on. You can do this,” she urged herself.

She turned the knob and entered. 

Both Rhodes and Tony turned as she entered the space. Pepper pulled up a smile as she nervously stepped forward.

“Pep. Just the woman I wanted to see,” said Tony as he clapped his hands together.

It hadn’t been done in a childish way. The way he held himself and looked at her was different in the way he’d done it when he was a baby. For a moment all she could do was stare. It was definitely the Tony Stark of the past. The one that had loved her romantically. She was surprised she could differentiate the two versions of Tony just by looking at him. Hearing him speak made it all the more clear.

“Tony. I…hope you’re not giving Rhodes a hard time,” she began with an air of uncertainty. 

Tony quirked a brow.

“Me, give Rhodey here a hard time? What am I five?”

Pepper tensed and looked at Rhodes who gave her the most subtle look to let her know she shouldn’t panic. 

“Well, you can act worse than a five year old, sometimes,” she said in a joking tone. 

He patted the spot next to him on the couch. Pepper hesitated before joining him. As soon as she did, she wanted to pull him into a hug, but considering that he didn’t think anything was off she didn’t want to rouse suspicion. When Tony started eyeing her up and down, she was afraid she might have given something away in her face or posture.

“What? Something wrong?”

“No, no, it’s just…I don’t know why but it feels like we haven’t caught up in a while.”

“Well, I tend to stay busy.”

“So I’ve heard.” A sly smile came to his lips then. Pepper was pretty familiar with it. “But you’re not busy now, so why don’t we catch up like old times. We could take a walk through the park, or catch a show.”

He moved a little closer. 

“Oh Tony. I think we’re fine catching up here.”

“Are we? Fine I mean.” 

His smile suddenly dropped as he searched her eyes. Something about it made Pepper feel like he was on the verge of feeling sorrow. 

“Tony, what is it?”

In response, Tony wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into a tight hug. Naturally it surprised Pepper, but she was able to return the hug nonetheless. It felt right and it added more warmth to her heart.

“Don’t leave me Pep,” he whispered in her ear.

She frowned, not understanding. He pulled away a moment later, looking a little confused. 

“Are you alright man?” asked Rhodes.

Tony leaned back into the couch and ran a hand over his brow.

“I’m not…not sure.” He glanced at Pepper and forced a smile onto his face. “But, it’s okay. Pepper’s here, and I want us to chat for a while. Alone if you don’t mind.” 

“No man, I don’t mind. How about you Pepper?”

“I’ll be fine.”

“Of course she will. She’s been alone with me before.”

“Right. I’m just messing with you Tony.” He stood and clapped his hands together. “Alright you two, I’ll head out for an afternoon coffee or something.”

He tossed Pepper a look to let her know that he would come to her aid should she need it. Considering the clock, Rhodes had only taken up an hour, so there was still enough time left for her to have with Tony.

Once Rhodes left, Pepper released a slow breath. Tony was watching her expectantly.

“Alright Tony, let’s chat a while. And while we’re talking, how about I fix you lunch?”

“Don’t go to the trouble. I’ll call in a pizza.” He reached into his pocket, expecting to feel his cell phone, but felt nothing. “We’ll I’ll call as soon as I find my phone. Where the hell is it?”

Pepper laid her hand against his, stopping him.

“No, please. Let me prepare something nice for you. It’s the least I can do, since we haven’t really chatted in a while.”

Tony seemed taken aback, but in the end, smiled his classic Stark smile.

“Okay. Sounds good.”

He gazed at her lovingly. Then he took his hand and placed it gently against her cheek. 

"Pepper," he said softly.

"Yes Tony?"

He responded with a sudden kiss on her lips. She tensed and mentally urged her body to pull away, but she couldn't. It had been so long.

“I really missed you Pep.”

She shut her eyes as she rested her hand on the one he had on her cheek. 

“I missed you too Tony.”


	6. Chapter 6

Tony stacked one colorful ring after the other on the base of his baby ring stack toy. From the couch Bucky watched, somehow feeling that it wasn’t the same baby playing before him. Normally it took him a little time to figure it out, but now it was a sinch for him. Of course Bucky appreciated his baby’s cleverness, but when it came down to it he preferred if he wasn’t so capable. If he was too clever, it felt like a strong nod to his old adult self which Bucky didn’t want at all. Long before the sessions of Tony becoming Mr. Stark, Bucky had noticed his baby's mentality maturing little by little. It made him wonder if he should ask Bruce to come up with a way to keep his baby as little as possible in mind because he had no intention of letting his little baby grow up, even if it was just a little bit.

After Tony stacked the last ring, he sighed as if bored. Then he knocked it aside, causing the rings to fly everywhere.

“Tony, that’s not how you play with that,” Bucky warned.

Tony stared at him with a look that made Bucky a little uncomfortable. It was like his baby was reading him in a manner that he didn’t like, rather than as a child trying to figure out what he’d done wrong. 

“Tony, you okay?”

A minute passed before he spoke.

“Bucky?” he questioned. The tone was off and had the hairs rising on the back of Bucky’s neck.

“Wha, what did you call me?” He was always ‘omma’ to his baby, and that was how it was supposed to be.

“Bucky,” Tony said again, though this time there was anger in his tone. He threw his hands down and began to rise to his feet, but stopped part-way and fell back on his rump. Confusion hit his features then, and the childlike look returned to his face. “Omma!”

He reached out his hands for his mommy. Bucky hesitated before reaching down and pulling him into his lap.

“Oh baby. Something’s wrong with you isn’t it.” Tony just blinked at him, not understanding. Bucky held in a curse. “I knew this was a bad idea. I just knew it.” 

Tony looked downward and reached for his chest with a whine.

“Hungry sweetheart? Okay.”

He lifted his shirt and opened the flap to his nursing bra. He then proceeded to move Tony toward a nipple, but when he did Tony put up a minor fuss. 

“Tony? What’s wrong? I thought you were-”

The fussing was over as soon as it started, and Tony latched on and started suckling. It wasn’t peaceful as Tony did look troubled as he nursed, but he didn’t stop. Bucky dropped his fingers on his head which made him tense up. 

“Baby,” Bucky said sadly as he pulled his fingers away. “You’re not the same anymore are you.”

At that, Tony’s eyes snapped open and stared hard at Bucky. For the first time, Bucky didn’t see his baby suckling on his breast. Instead he saw the man that had wanted to kill him for his parents’ deaths. It was the same deathly stare he used to give him before he moved on from the nastiness of the team’s division. 

Bucky felt an urge to move him away, but he was afraid of it triggering that furious version of Tony Stark.

“Hey Bucky,” Steve said as he entered the room. “Bruce called and said he has some ideas for upgrading your arm. You want to drop in?”

Bucky just continued to stare down at Tony who continued to watch him, unblinking.

“Bucky?”

“Huh?”

“I said do you want to run by the tower and check out upgrade ideas?”

“I’d rather have Tony fixed,” he said in a hollow voice.

“What?”

Bucky finally looked up.

“Look at him Steve. He’s not our little boy anymore,” he cried desperately.

“What are you talking about? Of course he is.”

Just as Steve marched over to see, Tony’s eyes softened then closed. Steve hadn’t made it in time to catch the disturbing stare. All he saw was his young son nursing peacefully. 

“He’s fine Bucky. I think you’re just getting a little paranoid.”

“Paranoid?” he cried in offense.

“Yes, paranoid.” He reached for the remote and switched the channel from a cartoon. “I think you just need to relax. Watch a nice movie or something.”

Before he could find a nice movie channel, the button on the remote stopped working, leaving the channel on a news station. 

“Oh, I never did change the batteries,” Steve muttered as he opened the remote. 

“In recent news, a woman by the name of Mandy Sharp has come forward, claiming to have seen Tony Stark,” said the anchor woman.

Tony’s eyes snapped open again and he immediately turned to the tv. 

“It has been a year since the genius billionaire Tony Stark disappeared, and in that time there has been no word or sighting of the billionaire, until now.”

It was like a jolt of electricity had run down Tony’s spine. He screamed and reached for the tv like a madman.

“No…NO!” He suddenly cried.

“Tony? Tony stop!” His baby had suddenly become quite feisty as he squirmed wildly in his lap. Bucky held onto him tightly. “Change the channel Steve! I think it’s triggering him.”

“NO…NO…NO…NOOOOOOOOOOOO! NOOOOOOOOO!”

“TONY!” Bucky cried desperately as tears welled in his eyes.

Steve frantically resorted to switching the batteries around. Once that was done, he quickly changed it, but not before an image of the old Tony Stark was displayed on the screen. Tony’s eyes went wide when he saw himself and his body fell limp on Bucky’s lap. He continued to stare at the screen after Steve had changed it to a Disney station for toddlers. 

“Is he okay now?” Steve asked worriedly.

Both parents looked at their child who just laid there as if stunned. Then suddenly he jumped from Bucky’s lap and scrambled to the middle of the room on his feet. Tony held himself up strongly as if he’d long ago passed surpassed crawling. 

“Tony?” Steve began.

He wasn’t looking at either of them as his eyes were turned to the floor. But at the mention of his name, he slowly looked at his parents.

“Steve?” he asked slowly. A chill went up Steve’s spine and Bucky gasped. “Bucky…what are…what the hell is going on?”

He stumbled back and lifted a hand to his spinning head.

“Easy Tony. Take it easy,” Steve started gently.

Tony’s eyes dropped down and widened at the sight of the pale yellow onesie he was wearing, complete with a little ducky on the right side of his chest. 

“What the hell am I…” he paused as something dawned on him. His hand instantly hit the back of his neck as he recalled feeling the prick of a needle there. It was all coming back. He narrowed his eyes as he stared at the pair. “You TRAITORS!”

“Tony,” Steve tried again in a strained voice. “Please, let’s-”

“NO!” he yelled. “I remember…I remember what you assholes did to me! I KNOW WHAT YOU ASSHOLES ARE STILL DOING TO ME!”

He took several steps back, shaking his head which was pounding. He felt the fear building in a sickening way.

“Tony.”

“Bastards…BASTARDS!”

He fled from the living room, making a beeline to his nursery as he knew exactly where it was located. Steve and Bucky were left behind, staring in shock at the spot where Tony had been standing. A minute later, Bucky hunched over and cried.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big Tony has made an unannounced reappearance which not only troubles Steve and Bucky, but Tony as well.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't expect this story to end up going this long, and some early ideas I had for it have changed as I write. But it's still a dark series so keep tags in mind! :)

Tony immediately clicked the lock on the door and stepped back, heart pounding as hard as his head. He stared at the door, suddenly wondering if there was any point in locking it when the super soldiers could easily break through to get him. Then he reasoned they would probably try to negotiate his surrender calmly. 

He stood there staring at the door a little longer before turning to take in the nursery. He felt no surprise at what he saw. The large crib, the changing table, the toy box, and everything else that was necessary for a baby was within the room, and he recalled it all easily. It was like something had cleared in his head, allowing him to remember every moment of hell he’d had with the two as their little bundle of joy. Tony glared as he looked at the crib, but then a moment later his features softened. Suddenly he didn’t feel as scared as he had moments before. Instead he felt, somewhat comfortable. This was his room after all.

He gasped and shook his head at the thought.

“No,” he whispered. “I don’t belong here. And I’m not a baby…not a baby…not…”

He stumbled back as the dizziness of his head got to him. He shut his eyes and thought back to what he’d heard on the news. He’d been gone from the world for a year. A whole year!

“Damn it. Steve, Bucky, how the hell could you…do this to me. I thought we were, friends.” 

_‘No, they’re not my friends. They’re my parents’_

He blinked, confused at this sudden reasoning. They had been his parents, and it was very bad of him to behave this way. He felt his heart starting to clench at what he’d done.

“No,” he muttered quietly as he sank down to his knees with his head bowed. He had been so bad. He had said bad words. “I was bad. Mommy, I…”

He snapped his head up as the horror of his thought process hit him.

“Fuck.” He jumped to his feet. “They fucked up my head. I’m not a baby. I’m not a baby.”

He moved about the room, looking for any kind of weapon he could use. The problem was there was no good weapon to use against two super soldiers, and he was just a man in a onesie suffering from a possible mental breakdown instead of a clear thinking individual in his powerful Iron man suit.

“I gotta get out of here.”

He turned and noticed the window behind him and immediately ran to it. He undid the latch and started to lift it up, but it wouldn’t budge. 

A sudden knock on the door startled him into stopping.

“Tony,” came Steve’s voice. He didn’t sound angry at all. “Tony, I know you’re upset. Let’s talk about this, please.”

It was like he had hit a button that caused a burst of rage to hit his core.

“There’s nothing to talk about! You bastards! You ruined my life!”

“Tony, we made your life better. We were always good to you. We love you.”

“I didn’t want this better life!” Why couldn’t they understand? “I was happy with my old life and you took that away! You forced this on me!”

“Tony, don’t you understand?”

Tony huffed and put his focus on the window again. There were special latches on the side preventing it from opening. He quickly turned them, praying he’d have enough time before the soldier burst through.

“You’re our baby Tony. This, this isn’t you…not anymore. You’re our baby remember? Daddy. It’s daddy honey.”

Tony almost laughed at Steve’s pathetic attempt at reason, yet a moment later he had stopped trying to open the latch.

 _‘Daddy?’_ He looked at the door. His daddy was on the other side, but he had to be mad. He was going to get a spanking! He didn't want that.

“No, no daddy.”

He didn't want to be punished. He worked faster at undoing the latches. 

“Please Tony. You need us.”

Tony snapped out of the babyish thought then, but the result left him feeling more off. He dropped his hand and took a moment to just breathe and clear his mind. He wasn’t fully himself. As much as hated to admit it, that baby side they had forced on him was mixing in with who he really was. 

_‘But, is this really who I am? A...grown-up?’_

He shook his head and growled.

“No…I don’t need you!” 

After he’d said it, his lower lip began to tremble. He didn’t want to do this, but he had to. He reached for the window, and put all his strength into raising it. 

“Tony. I don’t want to have to do this, but I will for your sake.”

As soon as he’d gotten it halfway up, there was a loud thud behind him. The door swung open after Steve had barreled into it. Tony hurriedly climbed through the window, but before he could get himself all the way out, Steve grabbed him by his legs and easily pulled him back in.

“Let me go you son of a bitch! Let me go!”

“It’s okay Tony,” he said gently, “It’s okay. We’re gonna fix this.”

Tony snapped an elbow back into the mad captain, and to his surprise Steve actually let him go. He could only assume Steve was holding him lightly because he hadn’t wanted to hurt him. Luckily for Tony, he was able to escape out of the room and down the hall.

When he made it to the living room entrance, he froze upon seeing Bucky. He was standing before him looking scared which was unlike the super soldier, especially with tears running down his cheeks.

“Tony…please,” he begged.

Tony easily dodged the frozen soldier and made for the kitchen. By the time Bucky had made it, Tony had grabbed a chef knife. Bucky’s eyes widened.

“No, Tony baby. Put that down.”

“I’m not your baby!” But his mind had some doubt about that. 

_‘But you are…you are mommy’s baby’_

The hand that held the knife was slowly lowering. 

“That’s it Tony,” Bucky praised as he moved closer.

Steve made it toward them, but stayed back as his husband took on the sole task of retrieving the knife. He believed a slow approach was needed here as opposed to rushing him.

Tony was backing away around the island with the knife still held out, though it was still slowly lowering. 

“No,” Tony muttered as he shook his head. This wasn’t right. This was his mommy. “Omma?”

“That’s right. It’s mommy, remember?”

Tony did remember, and because he did, tears were threatening to run from his eyes too. 

“Omma,” he repeated.

“That’s it. Just give me the…AHHHH!”

Bucky was suddenly crying out and grabbing his hand due to the pain from a terrible cut on his palm.

“Bucky!” Steve cried as he hurried to him. His husband had attempted to grab the knife, but Tony swung at the last second.

Confused and scared, Tony ran for the front door while they were distracted.

“Let me see,” Steve said as he grabbed his husband’s bleeding hand.

“No! Get the baby!”

Right after he’d said it, they heard the slamming of the front door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tony's getting a couple of wins in against the bastards. I was eager to do some kind of chase sequence in the house, but that's tricky for Tony to do against super soldiers that have incredible speed. But he's outside now, and poor Tony's all mixed up mentally.


	8. Chapter 8

Tony’s padded feet scurried across the grass under the darkness of the night. He was partially grateful that it was night since no one would easily see that he was a grown man dressed as a big baby. He couldn’t imagine the terrible headlines if someone just happened to see who he was and pull out a camera. For now he didn’t concentrate on it too heavily. He just needed to get back to the tower; if not that, a police station.

He climbed the fence and hurried on down a dark alley. When he took a moment to let his racing heart settle, he looked around and realized then that he had no idea where he was. The area just seemed so...big. His lower lip started to tremble as he turned his gaze up to the sky. There was some light, but as far as he was concerned that didn’t matter. It was still dark, which made it scary. 

His whole body began to tremble. Slowly he sank down to the ground with his knees drawn up. 

“Omma…dada,” he muttered, frightened.

They weren’t here and he was alone in a place he wasn’t familiar with. Tears were streaming down his cheeks in no time.

Why had he run away? It was such a bad thing to do, because now he didn’t know where he was. He looked at areas of the alley that were especially dark, fearing a monster might come out and get him. 

_‘What’s wrong with me?’_ he thought seriously, _‘I’m not supposed to be afraid! I’m not a baby! I’m not! Not a…baby’_

But he wasn’t fully convinced of his own thoughts. Right now he felt like the smallest baby on earth and there was nothing he could do about it. So he cried.

A couple of minutes later, he heard feet running toward him.

“Tony!” came Bucky’s voice.

Tony looked up. He felt compelled to try and escape again. These weren’t good people, but when he saw the clear look of worry on his mommy’s face, he wasn't so sure. He dropped his eyes down to Bucky’s bandaged hand, and that only encouraged him to cry harder. He had done that.

_‘Yes! He deserved it!’_

Tony started to glare at Bucky, but stopped.

_‘No…mommy didn’t. I was…bad’_

“Honey, are you alright?” Bucky asked. It was clear that Bucky wanted nothing more than to reach out and hold him, but was forcing himself not to considering the fact that he wasn’t fully his baby.

“I…I don’t know,” he answered weakly.

Steve took a small step forward while carefully observing him.

“Tony. I’m sorry. I’m sorry we scared you, and I’m sorry you’re not happy. Let’s sort this out once and for all. If you don’t want to go home and talk, we’ll go to the tower. Whatever you want.” 

Tony looked at him with watery eyes. His daddy was standing there, but then he shifted into the lunatic captain. He wiped his eyes and tried to focus on his adult self, but at the moment it didn’t even seem to be there.

“I’m not…I don’t…I don’t wan it omma.”

Bucky crouched down before him.

“What don’t you want sweetheart?” he asked softly.

But Tony felt far too confused now to explain it. He glanced down at Bucky’s bandaged hand again before bursting into a round of hard crying. Both parents felt their hearts break at the sight. When Tony grabbed ahold of his head and curled in on himself, it only got worse.

“No…no…no, no, no,” he muttered in a frightened tone.

“Stevie, we have to take him to Banner right now,” Bucky said, alarmed.

“Absolutely.” He rested a hand on his shoulder. “I’m sorry honey. I should’ve believed you when you said something was wrong.”

Bucky said nothing more as he moved forward and easily gathered Tony into his arms. He didn’t struggle at all. 

“We shouldn’t have done this,” Bucky stated before planting a kiss on his baby’s forehead.

“We’ll get this fixed. I promise,” he said as they made their way back up the alley.

 

Tony had drifted into an uneasy sleep by the time Steve and Bucky made it to the tower. Bucky all but broke the door down with how hard he was pounding against it. Steve was glad that it hadn’t taken too long for Bruce to answer it.

“Guys. You made it.” He glanced down at Tony in the stroller. “How…how is he?”

Bucky fumed and thrust his bandaged hand in his face.

“He attacked me with a knife, and could have easily hurt himself! You promised you wouldn’t screw him up!”

“Bucky, please, calm down,” Steve tried.

“No, Banner screwed up our baby! You should have seen how scared and upset he was! He was so confused and unhappy. He wasn’t our baby anymore.”

“I hear you Bucky, I do, and I promise I’m going to make it right,” said Bruce quickly.

“No, I don’t want you anywhere near our baby’s mind-”

“Bucky be reasonable,” Steve cut in. “We came here for help remember? I know you’re upset but you have to remember he’s the only one that can help Tony.”

Bucky tensed as if he was getting ready to flip out even more, but then he calmed and dropped his eyes. 

“Damn it I know. I don’t want to lose my child. Just…fix him already Banner.”

He wheeled Tony inside quickly. Rhodes, who had been down the hall, entered the living room upon hearing the commotion. Bucky tossed him an icy gaze, which sent a shiver down Rhodes’s spine.

“Bucky,” he started slowly. “I’m so sorry. I-”

“No, I don’t want to hear it.”

“No, Bucky, I need to say this.” He stepped farther into the room. He swallowed hard when he noticed Tony shifting uncomfortably in his sleep. He couldn’t be sure, but he was certain he heard him muttering ‘no’. “Bucky, I didn’t mean for this to happen with Tony. All I wanted was a moment with my friend again. If I’d had known that it would make Tony suffer, I wouldn’t have brought this idea up. It’s not worth it to put Tony through this. I’m sorry.”

“Rhodes, I…I know you wanted your friend back, but the thing is he’s gone. Our baby is in his place, and if he’s not good enough for you-”

“He is,” said Rhodes quickly. “That’s why, if you’ll let me, I want to see if I can speak with him one last time.” Bucky started to protest, but Rhodes held up a hand. “I don’t mean by using the formula. I want to try and talk to him, as he is now. Maybe with the way he is, torn between two lives, he’ll understand which one he’s meant to live.”

“I don’t think it could do any more damage than what’s already done,” said Steve as he and Bruce moved toward them. 

Bucky released a shaky sigh. 

“Alright. You were his friend a long time ago, and as of now you are his uncle.”

Rhodes smiled gratefully.

“Ok, but first I’d like to run a scan of his brain,” said Bruce. “From what you described Steve, his mental state is not good.”

Rhodes's heart clenched and he prayed that Tony would be okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The idea of this particular story in the series was meant to revolve around Rhodes and Tony. Time to really circle back to that.  
> And yeah he probably does need that scan, considering how messed up his mind is.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keep an eye on the TAGS!   
> A few more have been added. Tags that aren't too happy, which is fitting for a dark fic.

Tony squirmed and slowly opened his eyes. Right away he felt exhausted mentally and almost wished he hadn’t come back into consciousness. It was just too complicated in the present time.

“Hey Tony.”

The soft voice of Rhodes roused Tony even more. As he became more aware, he realized he was lying on the couch with his head in his friend’s lap. Rhodes was smiling down at him, but he didn’t look all that happy.

“Rhodes.”

“Is that really you right now Tony?”

Tony found he actually had to think about the question. A moment later he raised himself up off his lap.

“I think so. For the moment, anyway.”

Rhodes quirked a curious brow.

“Are you sure?”

He wasn't certain, but he had a feeling Rhodes was questioning whether he was sure that he was the right version of himself. 

“Of course it’s me Rhodes,” he all but snarled. “I’m not a…not a…”

He suddenly tensed as he recalled the events that had happened prior to now. He immediately searched his environment, wide-eyed.

“What’s wrong?”

“Where the hell’s Steve and Bucky?”

Rhodes seemed put off at the question as he looked away.

“They’re down in the lab with Bruce. They just finished going over your scans.”

A shiver traveled through Tony’s body. He didn’t like the sound of that at all.

“Why did unco Bwuc…I mean Bruce, scan me?”

Rhodes heaved a heavy sigh, then ran his fingers through Tony’s hair, which he hated yet at the same time he was comforted by it.

“It’s not good Tones,” he confessed quietly. “You had quite the breakdown after you ran away. Bruce did a few scans of your brain and ran a few tests and came to the conclusion that, you can't go forward like this. It’ll ruin you. Your level of intelligence will drop. You’ll suffer a speech impairment that’ll most likely reduce you to spouting gibberish that’s worse than baby gabble. And your awareness. Tony, Bruce is concerned you’ll become trapped between two separate consciousnesses. It could cause you to exhibit violent mood swings, much like you did tonight by pulling a knife on Bucky.”

Tony actually tensed at the mention of it. Right now he couldn’t imagine himself holding a knife. Knives were for big people.

“You’d go mad, always going to war with yourself to the point where you’re just, in your head.” Rhodes continued, “You…you wouldn’t be the same anymore. You’d be gone. I know you ran because you thought you could be your old self again, but you can't.”

Tony’s lower lip was trembling as fear from his words struck him. 

“B-but…but , I was already gone, as a baby.”

Rhodes was shaking his head in disagreement.

“But you weren’t. You were just de-aged to an easier, more innocent state. You were a happier person as a baby. You remember being happy don't you Tones?” He ran a thumb over Tony’s cheek.

Tony dropped his eyes. He didn’t want to admit it, but despite the hell, he had found himself happy. Of course it could all be the fault of the drug. Surely he hadn’t enjoyed himself? 

“I was happy, being Tony Stark, being a business man, being with Pepper…being Iron man,” he argued softly. “What about that?”

“I know Tony,” he replied with a broad smile. “I would have suggested you do something else with your life if I thought you were unhappy. But your new life was also the chance to make another happy.”

“Bucky and Steve,” Tony said bitterly. 

“That’s right.” Rhodes grabbed his shoulders and faced him dead on. “Don’t you see Tony? You’re giving them something great and in return you’re getting an easy life.”

“N-no, I’m sacrificing my life, for them.”

“You’re not a selfish person Tony,” he stated. “You’ve sacrificed a lot giving back to the world, and often what you got in return wasn’t the best. Yes you got great things from it, but only through serious risks. You get used, but with this sacrifice you don’t. And it’s not some strangers asking for this, it’s your teammates. Your friends. Doesn’t that mean anything to you?”

 _‘Friends?’_ he thought curiously, _‘No, Omma and dada’_

“You belong with Steve and Bucky, as their baby.”

Tony felt so confused. He blinked aside oncoming tears.

“But…I’m…an adult.”

“Bringing you back is what fucked you up. You can’t live like you used to. Not anymore. And to try to bring that other side back fully, would just fuck you up even more than you are now. This life, that precious little side of you will always be a part of you even if it was possible.”

This tad bit of information, about the little side always being a part of him, made him wonder if that’s why it had been such a dominant force in his head. He briefly wondered if it was inevitable that his little side would take over without anyone’s ‘help’.

“No,” Tony argued with a wild shake of his head. His eyes were tearing up fast. “No! I don’t need them because I’m not a baby!”

Right after he’d said it, as if to counter the argument, he felt the pants part of his onesie rapidly becoming wet. He slowly dropped his head downward. The heat rising in his cheeks was painful. He had just wet himself, and in front of his best friend. He couldn’t even look at the man. All he could do was try and stifle the whines of despair.

“It’s alright Tony,” Rhodes said gently. “It’s alright. It’s natural. Would you like me to change your diaper?”

Tony found it odd that he hadn’t even noticed he was wearing a diaper until then, and to his own surprise, he found himself nodding. 

“Okay.”

Tony allowed Rhodes to take his hand and lead him out of the room. As they walked, he kept his eyes down. He still could not believe he’d done such a thing, but the nasty wetness going down his leg told him it was true.

 _‘Why did I lose control?!’_

He already knew the answer.

_‘Cause I’m a baby, just like unco said’_

In a spare room, there was a large changing table against the wall. Off to the side, Tony noticed a few other childish things including a few toys and a large baby walker. It was set up for whenever Steve and Bucky brought him over to visit.

“Okay, up we get,” Rhodes said happily. He reached under Tony’s arms and easily lifted him onto the table. 

Tony felt mild shock at his ability to lift him without a problem, but then he recalled that he was picked up often. He quietly allowed Rhodes to undo his onesie and slip off the soaked diaper. Oddly enough he felt calm, especially when Rhodes started humming.

_‘What the hell is wrong with me? I should be freaking out that my best friend is changing my diaper!’_

But he didn’t feel that way at all. In fact, it almost felt normal. Rhodes tickled his tummy, making Tony chuckle lightly. Afterwards he wiped him clean then powdered his rear. Tony shut his eyes and stuck his thumb in his mouth. It wasn’t a pacifier, but it was good enough to suck on for the moment.

Rhodes stuck a fresh diaper under his tush and once he latched the sides, Tony felt better. 

“There now, all better right?”

Tony nodded in agreement. Rhodes reached for him and put him back on his feet. Tony wobbled for a moment as if not used to standing. As he clasped his hand in his uncle’s hand, he suddenly wished to be crawling.

“I don’t think you can deny it anymore,” Rhodes said as he walked him back into the living room. 

Tony paused before the couch and looked at Rhodes expectantly. Seeming to sense what he wanted, he lifted him onto the couch. He shifted to get comfy again, but then gazed down at the thumb in his mouth. He quickly popped it out and glared at the floor.

“I can’t…live like this.”

“Tony, I believe you’re meant to.” At that, Tony looked at him again. “I believe that serum of Bruce’s wouldn’t have adapted to your brain so well if you weren’t suited for this life. Bruce was worried he didn’t get the serum right, but the chemistry worked perfectly.”

Tony didn’t let the words wash over him. They were sinking in, jut a little.

“You know it, deep down, that this is the life you’re meant to live,” Rhodes said with a tap of the finger over Tony’s heart. 

A few tears leaked from Tony’s eyes. He wasn’t sure if he believed his uncle or not. With the way he was, he knew he wouldn’t be able to function in the real world. He would need diapers, and milk, and…toys? Being a grown-up demanded a lot of things like…like…

He wasn’t sure. It was all getting too complicated, and scary, and tiring. For the first time, he actually wanted to take a nap.

“Unco, I sweepy,” he whined before popping his thumb back into his mouth.

“Okay Tony bear. You can sleep right here on the couch.”

Rhodes stood and helped Tony settle comfortably. When he was done, he started to turn away, but Tony grabbed onto his pants.

“Stway unco.”

Rhodes looked into his big brown eyes and didn’t deny him. He sat back down and arranged Tony so that his head was on his lap again. Tony dropped his thumb from his mouth and shut his eyes. He briefly thought of the team and how they’d always cared for one another, like a family. They had shifted from teammates and friends to parents, aunts, and uncles. They, and only they, would provide all his needs and comforts no matter how screwed up he and the situation was. 

He didn’t want this, but the other side of him did, and he just couldn’t fight it anymore. Or maybe he just didn’t want to. Or maybe he wanted to give in a little. He wasn’t sure. What he was sure of was that he didn’t want to be abandoned in such a fucked up state of mind.

“Don’t leave me,” he muttered tiredly, “I don’t want you guys…to…leave me.”

Rhodes gave a pained sigh then placed a kiss on his forehead.

“We won’t leave you Tony. We’ll always be there for you, no matter what.”

Tony sighed and settled into a more peaceful sleep, letting his mind retreat as far away as it could from the troubles he’d experienced.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rhodes has, for the most part, always stayed on the twisted Avengers' side. Even more so after manipulating Tony's already broken mind.   
> One chapter left, but this series is far from over ;)


	10. Chapter 10

Tony opened his big brown eyes and immediately noticed several faces peering down at him. 

“Looks like he’s calmed down,” said Steve. 

“Yes, but is he back? Is he our baby again?” Bucky asked as he quickly moved toward the couch. He settled down where Rhodes had been previously sitting when he had been watching over Tony as he slept. “Hi sweetheart. Are you okay now?”

Tony just kept looking at him. Bucky gently brushed his fingers against his cheek. A minute after no response, Tony giggled and raised his arms toward him. Both Bucky and Steve released a breath of relief.

“Looks like he’s alright now,” said Steve.

“Yes, but he still needs to be fixed. We can’t have our baby reverting back and forth.”

“Right.”

Tony stopped giggling and started making noises in a way that suggested he was trying to speak. Bruce frowned as he watched him. They waited for him to cry the expected “Omma!” or “Dada!”, but such words never came. 

“What’s wrong? Don’t feel like talking tonight honey?” asked Bucky.

Tony simply made unintelligible noises while kicking his feet and waving his hands.

“He’s acting a little younger than he normally does,” Bruce said as he continued to observe Tony.

“Bruce, this is what you were warning us of,” said Rhodes, concerned.

“Yes, but not like this.” Bruce moved a little closer. Tony gazed at him, but didn’t exhibit any behavior or words to indicate that he knew him. “I meant that if he continued with the mindset of both an adult and baby, his mind would collapse, reducing him to a madman. He’d be neither baby nor adult in such a state. But here it looks like Tony’s just regressed further into babyhood.”

Steve ran a hand over Tony’s head. Tony gave it little attention as his attention drifted to the couch he was laying on. He cooed and flailed his arms around.

“Are you sure that’s all it is Bruce?” asked Steve.

“I don’t. I’ll have to run a few tests. For now, I’m going to refrain from giving him a dose of the serum to fix him.”

 

A few days later, the couple showed up at the tower in another state of fear and anger. Bucky didn’t say a word as he entered the room, pushing the stroller along. Instead he lifted Tony out and presented him as if to make sure everyone was watching. After that, he placed him on the floor on his tummy. 

Bruce, Rhodes, and Pepper who was present for the moment, watched as Tony made minor motions with his arms and legs, but otherwise didn’t do anything.

“What’s going on?” Bruce questioned.

“He won’t crawl,” Steve answered for Bucky. “It’s like, he hasn’t learned yet.”

The group looked to Bruce who shut his eyes, feeling that it was confirmed.

“Looks like it’s true. He really has regressed.”

“Oh Tony,” Pepper said softly. “But, he’s still healthy right?”

“Health wise he’s fine,” said Bruce. “It’s the fact that he’s not exactly a toddler anymore.”

Rhodes’s trembling fingers became a trembling fist as guilt entered him.

“It’s because of the formula right? That messed with the serum and de-aged him more.”

“I can’t be sure Rhodes. Maybe it was the formula having an effect on it, or perhaps it was Tony Stark himself desiring to go back further after his breakdown. All in all, it was too traumatic for him.”

Tony flopped about on his belly and whined behind the pacifier in his mouth. He looked around at his audience before taking interest in a shiny toy left out on the side of the room. He worked his body as best he could, but couldn’t yet master crawling.

“What do we do?” Rhodes asked everyone present. 

No one gave an answer. 

 

A week later, Rhodes was standing before the many red Iron man suits that were stored behind glass and stationed in Tony’s abandoned work room. He simply stood there, staring hard at one of them. Soon the world would come to realized that Tony Stark was never coming back. He had to grapple with the same realization as well. And since he wouldn’t be returning, he wondered what should happen with the suits. The team had his Iron Patriot, and though it would be great to have another Avenger suited up in the suit to deal more damage to foes, he felt it would be disrespectful to make use of them. Besides that, it wouldn’t help the world move on from Tony. To the world, and even the team, Iron man was Tony Stark.

The sound of footsteps stole Rhodes’s attention. 

“Hey,” Bruce greeted. 

“Hey.”

Bruce joined him in looking at the suits.

“I’m gonna miss seeing them in action,” said Bruce softly.

“Me too. I know I’m not going to top him when it comes to Iron Patriot, but I’m going to do my best.”

Bruce smiled and gave him a pat on the back. Then the smile dropped.

“Rhodes, Steve and Bucky will be here soon, with Tony.”

“So they decided to give him the shot?”

Bruce pulled a syringe from a case that was in his pocket. It was already ready to go with a clear solution inside. With Tony’s regression, Bruce had felt it was better to leave Tony’s mind alone by not injecting him with anything else at the moment. But, as of late, he had been working on a special serum to completely block the chance of his old mindset returning, least it stir up problems. 

“They didn’t say,” Bruce replied as he gazed at it, “but they wanted to speak with you. About what, I don’t know.”

Rhodes tensed and dropped his gaze.

“I bet it’s not talking. They’re ready to kill me now for what happened to their son.”

Bruce raised his brows and shook his head.

“No Rhodes, you’re not to blame for what happened with Tony. He’s fine. He’s just a little younger. If they’re going to kill anyone, it would be me for inventing a way to bring Tony Stark back.”

“But it was my idea,” Rhodes argued.

Bruce patted his back in a way he hoped was comforting.

“I really don’t think you should worry. They didn’t sound upset on the phone. But if you want, I’ll bring out the Hulk if they try anything.”

Rhodes grinned and returned the gesture by patting his back.

“I’d appreciate it.” He took a deep breath, then released it before following Bruce out of the room.

When the doorbell sounded, Rhodes felt himself tensing up a little. He couldn’t help fearing that Steve and Bucky were coming to tell him that he could no longer spend any time with his nephew. 

Bruce opened the door and in they walked. Rather than pushing the stroller with Tony inside, Bucky was carrying him in his arms, swaddled in a light blue blanket. Upon catching Rhodes’s expression of interest, Bucky gazed down at Tony.

“He likes being held like this, all bundled up,” he explained. 

“Well he’s an infant after all,” said Steve. 

“Yeah. I just miss hearing him call me omma.”

“I’m sure he will one day,” Bruce reasoned. “I know I couldn’t find a real explanation for the regression after all the tests, but I don’t think it’s impossible to believe he’ll age back up into a toddler. Maybe he’ll do so when he’s ready.”

“Hopefully. Until then, we decided to take you up on that shot for Tony,” said Steve. “We can’t risk him suffering from his past self resurfacing.”

Bruce patted his pocket which carried the syringe.

“I have it ready to go.”

“We really do appreciate what you’ve done for us, despite recent events,” said Bucky.

“Happy to help,” Bruce said, smiling.

Bucky gave him a watery smile before kissing Tony’s forehead. After that he walked up to Rhodes. Steve trailed behind pulling the empty stroller. 

“Uh, Bruce said you wanted to, speak to me,” Rhodes said. He stuffed his hands in his pants pocket and braced himself. 

Tony squirmed in Bucky’s arms and cooed loudly. Bucky rocked him gently. 

“We did,” said Steve. He moved next to his husband and draped an arm around him. “We have something important to ask.”

“Oh?”

“Yeah. That night when we brought Tony over for help, we let you talk to him as he was. I don’t know if what you said had an effect on what he’s become now. Maybe it did, but we don’t know.”

Rhodes felt the tension within him growing stronger after hearing the captain’s words.

“I know, and I’m sorry Steve. I-”

“No, there’s no need to apologize. If anything we should be apologizing.”

“What?”

“We watched, after you brought Tony out of the spare room to change his diaper,” Bucky admitted. He dropped his head as if he was embarrassed. “I know we should’ve given you complete privacy, but I was just so worried about my baby. Steve tried to get me to leave, but he ended up watching you with me.”

It certainly wasn’t what Rhodes had expected.

“Oh, I didn’t even sense you guys nearby. But, it’s fine. I mean, I don’t think I said anything offensive to Tony. I was just speaking from the heart.”

“That’s just it,” Bucky said quickly. A smile was spreading across his face. “The way you were with him, in that horrible state, well, it got me thinking about something Stevie and I never talked about.”

“Which is?”

Steve and Bucky exchanged a loving look. After that, Steve tightened his grip around Bucky.

“Well, even though we’re proud parents, we’re still Avengers, still taking on dangerous missions,” Steve explained. “Bucky and I have always been able to handle the fight, but if a day should come where that’s not the case, we need someone to look after our son. That’s why we’d like you to be his godfather.”

Rhodes’s mouth dropped. 

“Ah…what?” He took a step back. “Me? You want me as Tony’s…godfather?”

“Why not?” Bucky asked with a light laugh. “You were his best friend. I think it makes sense.”

“But this is different. I’ve never done that much babysitting. Do you think I’d, really be a good godfather to him?”

“I think you’d be the best,” said Bruce.

“So do I,” said Steve as he clapped Rhodes on the back. “Will you take the job?”

Rhodes looked at the bundle in Bucky’s arms, then smiled widely and held out his own hands.

“I’d like to hold my godson.”

Bucky happily passed Tony into his arms. Rhodes held him as if he was holding porcelain. Tony whined a little from the sudden movement, but settled down quickly enough as he took interest in who was holding him now.

“Hey there Tony bear,” Rhodes greeted. “Remember me?” 

Tony didn’t respond. 

“I was your uncle once. But now…now I’m your godfather.”

Tony didn’t seem impressed to hear this. Rhodes just smiled and walked over to the couch and settled down.

“You know, back in the day, I’ve always had your back. Whenever you needed me, I was right there.” Rhodes blinked as he felt his eyes tearing up. “I’m glad we were able to talk a few more times like we used to. I won’t forget it. And now, I look forward to looking after you and being the fun-loving godfather you deserve. I’m honored to have you as my godson.”

A little bit of drool escaped Tony’s lips as he giggled. Rhodes pressed a kiss against his forehead and held him close, feeling proud of the title and pleased to have a stronger connection to Tony.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kind of considered skipping this story and jumping to the next one in the series, but I'm glad I didn't. There are some things here that may be touched upon again later. As of now, Tony has become younger mentally and Rhodes bumped up from uncle. There's still more stories for the series, so it's not close to ending. The next one coming up will be a Christmas one that I hope to have up in December :D  
> So this twisted AU continues

**Author's Note:**

> With the first story, I originally thought about Rhodes not being in on forcing Tony into this life, but in the end I preferred they were all twisted. But now Rhodes is missing what he had.


End file.
